Cicatrices estelares
by SunflowerBellamy
Summary: Antes de ser la leyenda, el traidor, el monstruo y el fugitivo, hubo cuatro amigos que se cuidaron y curaron cada cicatriz lunar, cada llagas impregnadas de sangre real. Entre chocolate, roedores, estrellas y astas sanaron cada herida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hacia mucho que quería escribir sobre los merodeadores, así que está es mi pequeña aportación al fandom._

 _Disclaimer: Esta de más decir que el universo de Harry Potter es de Rowling, yo soy una más de esas mentes que no puede dejar su historia atrás._

* * *

1971

Hogwarts.

Un castillo en el norte de Escocia, construcción que vibra con magia, risas, libertad, cambios. Los nuevos alumnos sonríen temblorosos ante lo desconocido, pero no es miedo, sino emoción anticipada lo que sienten. Los antiguos alumnos, risueños buscan a sus amigos, alegres por regresar a su segundo hogar, aquellas paredes de piedra que los han visto crecer, amar, luchar, descubrirse. Porque Hogwarts es magia, Hogwarts son sueños a punto de hacerse realidad. Hogwarts es el antes y el después. Nadie puede creerlo, sería imposible explicarlo.

Sin embargo, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew están dispuestos a averiguarlo. Ellos aún no lo saben, que juntos descubrirán cada rincón de la escuela, que se dirigen a formar una nueva familia. Encontrar hermanos más cercanos y leales que los de sangre, un amor pelirrojo que salvará el mundo, el apoyo incondicional a su verdadero ser. Secretos compartidos, bromas que quedarán en la historia.

Han cruzado el andén 9 y ¾, un nuevo mundo se abre ante sus ojos. El expreso rojo humea, ansioso por llegar a su destino. Sirius mira ese tren como su oportunidad de escapar de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black; apenas intercambiando una breve y formal despedida con sus padres, abraza a Regulus, el único al que echara de menos. Le duele dejarlo solo con su madre, pero sólo será un año, se repiten ambos. Sabe que, si escucha una vez más todo lo que debe y no debe hacer por el mero hecho de ser un Black, está seguro que se volverá loco. Sabe en qué dirección están sus primas. No quiere verlas, camina a los últimos vagones, se detiene ante uno semivacío. Un niño duerme recargado en la ventana, su túnica está raída y Sirius imagina la voz de su madre escandalizada. Pero Sirius puede ver el cabello castaño, casi rubio, le recuerda a esa playa muggle a la que fue una vez. Escapó con su hermano, Regulus y su prima Andy, ella les enseñó a hacer castillos con la arena, igual que los muggles. Sirius lo tiene como su recuerdo más feliz hasta ahora.

Un traqueteo fuera del compartimiento sobresalta al niño, Sirius busca el origen y lo encuentra en un chico de su edad, el cabello con cada punta en una dirección diferente, los lentes torcidos y una sonrisa que augura problemas, diversión, sinceridad.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin un lugar! ¿Puedo?

El chico a lado de Sirius fue el primero en invitarlo a pasar, mientras que él sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con desdén. Manías que lo seguían de la casa Black.

—También son de primer año, ¿verdad? ¿Están emocionados? ¿En qué casa creen que los pondrá el sombrero? ¿Imaginan explorar el castillo? Dice mi padre que es enorme. Yo obviamente quedaré en Gry…

El chico hablaba sin poder detenerse debido a la emoción hasta que un estornudo lo interrumpió.

—Eh… Lo siento —dijo una vocecilla en la entrada del compartimiento—. Yo… Me preguntaba… Es que el tren está lleno.

—Adelante —murmuraron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo, yo… soy Peter… Pettegrew.

—James Potter —respondió el chico de gafas sonriente. Dirigió su mirada al chico frente a él interrogante.

—Remus Lupin —dijo muy bajito. Casi como si quisiera hacerse pequeño y desaparecer.

—Sirius Black —acotó el último desviando la atención de Lupin a él.

El rostro de Peter y James cambio de inmediato, el primero lucía sorprendido y un tanto admirado, el segundo formó una mueca de fastidio, era obvio que el apellido le repelía. Lupin fue el único que no reaccionó de ningún modo a su apellido. Por el contrario, de su desgastada túnica sacaba tres tabletas de chocolate, una marca que Sirius no había visto antes (y Sirius era un experto en golosinas), y las extendía a sus compañeros.

—Esto… Mi madre pensó que… Es chocolate muggle, no sé si les gustará —decía dudoso.

James fue el primero en tomar la tableta, sus ojos castaños brillaban ante el primer dulce muggle que había visto en su vida. Peter imitó al primero, pero con más miedo y precaución. Remus extendió la última tableta hacia Sirius, con una sonrisa cansada. Lo dudo un momento, no obstante, la cara horrorizada de su familia (especialmente su madre) lo convenció de tomarla.

Y quién creería que los muggles eran tan buenos haciendo chocolate incluso sin magia.

* * *

Una horda de niños seguía a la profesora McGonagall, una bruja de aspecto severo y túnica verde esmeralda, después de escuchar un discurso sobre el buen comportamiento y las casas del colegio.

—… Las casas son Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

James soltó una risilla burlona que hizo voltear a un niño cuya nariz abarcaba todo el rostro y el cabello un poco más largo de lo usual caía a cada lado de su rostro cetrino. Sirius lo miró de reojo con disimulo.

—¿Imaginas lo terrible que sería quedar en Slytherin? —Continuó James en un susurro a Peter—. Aunque, Sirius, tú… ya sabes, como toda tu familia es de Slytherin…

El chico de gran nariz bufó, Sirius hizo una mueca. Remus y Peter pensaron que entrar a Hogwarts ya era un logro, no pensaban ponerse quisquillosos por la casa.

—Ya entendí Potter, pero yo no soy como mi familia.

Luego de eso la bruja los llamó a mantener el orden y los hizo pasar al gran salón en espera de las exclamaciones por la majestuosidad del recinto. Y ahí estaban, el momento había llegado. El sombrero reposaba sobre una butaca, con sus destinos a cuestas.

* * *

—Black Sirius.

—Suerte —susurró James.

—Eres quien quieras ser —murmuró Lupin del otro lado de Sirius.

Ese fue el mantra que Remus se había repetido durante el viaje a Hogwarts y que compartía con Sirius, éste último fingió no escuchar a ninguno y con la solemnidad y el porte aristocrático característico de un Black, subió los escalones y se enfrentó al Sombrero.

 _Vaya, un Black, es fác… No. No es fácil. Tienes el apellido, pero hay algo diferente._

 _¡Soy diferente! ¡Lo soy!_ , pensó Sirius.

 _Tienes las cualidades de un buen Slytherin, la ambición, determinación…_

 _¡No! Déjame demostrar que soy diferente, que valgo más que la sangre._

 _¿Valía? Bien, esa ansía por probarte te puede servir muy bien en…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo, pero fue una mala idea. En cuanto el sombrero fue retirado, el silencio llenó el comedor. ¡Un Black en Gryffindor! Un escándalo para la familia. La mesa de verde de una esquina le miraba dolida, ofendida. Mientras que en el lado opuesto, la mesa escarlata le dirigía miradas de desconfianza y sorpresa.

¡Un Black en Gryffindor!

* * *

—Evans Lily.

La chica pelirroja sintió un suave apretón en su mano. Severus seguía mirando hacia delante, como si temiera ser atacado en algún momento. Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud un poco paranoica de su amigo que, siempre la cuidaba de que Petunia u otros niños la molestaran, no obstante, en ese momento, le hubiera gustado una mirada de Severus para calmarla.

¿Y si Petunia tenía razón y la carta había sido un error? ¿Una broma? ¿Y si no era digna de estar ahí? En el tren ya se había encontrado con algunas personas que se habían negado a mirarla siquiera en cuanto dijo que era hija de muggles. Quizá había un error y no pertenecía a ninguna casa. Quizá en esa ceremonia también se decidía quien regresaba a casa. Quizá…

 _Demasiado insegura, ¿no crees?_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Lily había caminado hasta el sombrero.

 _De no tener magia en ti, no estarías aquí, pequeña. Tienes magia, y talento._

 _Tengo miedo_ , pensó Lily.

 _Y es en ese momento donde empieza la valentía de un buen…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

—Lupin Remus.

Remus tuvo que apretar las manos en puños en un intento vano por esconder el temblor en sus manos. Una mano, tal vez la de Peter, apretó su hombro.

« _No permitas que otros te definan, eres quien quieres ser_ », se repitió una última vez antes de cortar la distancia que lo separaba del sombrero.

—Pobre, parece a punto de desmayarse, ¿no crees? —Peter dijo a James en un susurro.

 _Qué alumnos tan interesantes han llegado este año_ , susurró una voz en la cabeza de Remus.

 _Déjame quedarme, por favor._

 _¡Oh, tú tienes un lugar aquí! Pero dónde… No le temes al trabajo duro que encontrarás en Hufflepuff y eres brillante, ávido de conocimiento… ¿Así que temes que los Ravenclaw te descubran? La astucia de Slytherin tampoco te vendría mal, pero el valor que has demostrado al llegar aquí, al enfrentarte a todo lo que conoces, muchacho. No te menosprecies, encontrarás un lugar en…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Estupefacto, Remus bajó del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa escarlata. Una niña pelirroja le recibió, con brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Del otro lado de la mesa, una tormenta se desataba en el gris de una mirada.

* * *

—Pettegrew Peter.

Sin mucha ceremonia, sin destacar, sin pensarlo demasiado, Peter se dirigió al taburete donde el sombrero le esperaba. No era una novedad para él no destacar, ser invisible, insignificante. Lo mejor que aspiraba era convertirse en el satélite de una estrella, así quizá podría reflejar su luz, así, quizá brillaría por una vez.

 _Hufflepuff, ¿cierto?_

 _Te falta mucho que aprender para esa casa, muchacho. Por eso creo que el mejor lugar para ti es…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El resto, Peter apenas y pudo recordarlo como un sueño el dirigirse hacia la mesa con sus nuevos compañeros. Él. Un Gryffindor. Él, tenía al fin la oportunidad de brillar.

* * *

—Potter James.

Con la confianza que al resto le había faltado, James caminó hasta la profesora McGonagall. El sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza cuando el grito de Gryffindor se había escuchado por todo el comedor.

 _Pero la valentía no debe confundirse con la temeridad. Cuidado._

James apenas y prestó atención a eso último, los aplausos en el comedor lo ensordecían un poco. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, la emoción no cabía en él.

—¡Nos hemos quedado los cuatro en Gryffindor! Tiene que ser una señal.

Peter afirmó dándole la razón, la pose de confianza y chulería que se cargaba cegaba a Pettegrew. Sirius sonrió de lado, como un reto «Te dije que era diferente, te dije que yo era mejor», decía su expresión, pero James sólo vio la promesa de diversión en compañía del pelinegro. Remus permaneció callado escuchando a la pelirroja hablar sobre un amigo y su esperanza de que quedase en la misma casa que ella.

* * *

—Snape Severus.

Severus mantenía su mente hecha un lío. Las escenas que llegaban a él se remitían a su padre llamándolo fenómeno, monstruo; a la hermana muggle de Lily haciéndola llorar. Pero ya no más. Ahora estaban en el lugar donde pertenecían. Donde los muggles no eran nada, donde la magia podía salir con libertad y los sueños cumplirse.

 _¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una inteligencia desarrollada…_

Estaba en su nuevo hogar, sin padres que golpean porque temen a la magia, sin niñas tontas que arruinan la belleza porque temen a lo que es diferente.

 _Pero todo ese rencor…_

Severus no era un monstruo, simplemente era mejor. Por eso los muggles se comportaban de ese modo, en el fondo les temían a los magos porque sabían que eran mejores.

 _Creo que ya sé dónde encontrarás el camino que buscas…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los hombros de una pelirroja se hundieron un poco. Severus confundido se alejó de la mesa donde unos ojos verdes le miraban preguntando mil cosas que, ni él se sabría responder.

—Dijiste que era tu amigo —susurró Remus—. Un color no te define.

Lily sonrió al escucharlo.

Sirius bufó. Un color no te define, pero _ese_ color, sí. Si ese chico se había ido a Slytherin, era porque era igual a su familia: rígido, cabeza hueca, estúpido, si estaba ahí, seguro llevaba maldad en él, pensó Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

1971

La primera pelea con los slytherin fue al día siguiente de la selección, sí, pero la PRIMER PELEA fue hasta octubre, días antes de Helloween. Rodolphus Lestrange iba por el pasillo mofándose de Sirius.

—¿Te imaginas, quedar en Gryffindor? —decía el chico en voz alta a nadie en particular—. Siempre rodeado de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre. Debe ser asqueroso.

James le lanzó un hechizo que agrandó su lengua hasta que se le hizo imposible seguir hablando. Avery, que acompañaba a Lestrange, lanzó un hechizo mocomurciélago a James, éste lo esquivo. Un nuevo hechizo fue lanzado, no fue contra Potter ni Black, sino para Lupin.

Remus Lupin que intentaba mantener un perfil bajo, James tenía que esforzarse para escuchar su voz, Sirius sonreía disimuladamente cada vez que el chico hacía algún comentario. Era un buen tipo, no se metía con nadie, era listo y divertido. James estaba a punto de responder a Avery cuando vio que Sirius se lanzaba contra el muchacho, dos años mayor, más fornido y un idiota. Tenía a Sirius sobre él, golpeándolo al estilo muggle.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La profesora McGonagall que parecía ser siempre la primera en llegar cuando las cosas se ponían tensas entre las casas.

—Avery molestaba a Sirius, profesora. —Lupin ya había lanzado el contramaleficio, ahora ponía su mejor mirada de chico-de-biblioteca-no-rompo-un-plato—. Como éste no respondía me lanzó un hechizo.

—Señor Avery, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y lo quiero ver en mi oficina después de que vaya a la enfermería. Señor Black, la violencia no tiene justificación, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora a sus clases.

Remus recogió sus libros que se habían regado en la confusión, Peter lo ayudaba, Sirius los miraba intentando tomar una postura arrogante, pero no se movió hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie.

—Gracias Sirius —dijo Lupin.

James casi pudo jurar que ese fue el momento en que Sirius no tuvo más dudas de dejar atrás la sangre Black.

La mañana siguiente, Sirius recibió otro vociferador que se incendió de inmediato sin mucha bulla. El rostro del chico lucía confundido mirando alrededor.

—No era importante, ¿verdad? —susurró un muy avergonzado Remus Lupin.

—No. Seguro que no lo era. —Esa fue la primera vez que Sirius sonrió con todo y dientes, con esa sonrisa llegando hasta sus ojos con ese brillo que sólo ocurría con una persona—. Me das esa tarta de fresa.

—No. Es mía.

—Quemaste mi carta, merezco tenerla.

Peter se apresuró a ofrecer la propia en un intento de complacer a Black, pero Sirius no quería una tarta de fresa, quería la tarta de fresa de Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

_A partir de aquí comenzaré a subir fragmentos de esta época sin orden cronológico, los años al inicio los guiarán._

 _Y el disclaimer de siempre: Yo jamás sería tan genial de crear este fantástico mundo, por eso esto es de Jo, yo sólo hago eso que ella no quiere aceptar, la realidad del wolfstar_

* * *

1971

Durante las dos horas de pociones con los Slytherin, James y Sirius ya habían hecho varios trabajitos que incluían arruinar las pociones de las serpientes. Éstas simplemente se alejaron de ellos, al menos los slytherin de su generación no eran tan horribles como el resto. Sin embargo, una serpiente nunca pierde todo el veneno y, cuando Slughorn les asignó parejas, James quedo con Nina Zabini, Sirius y Peter compartieron mesa, Remus estuvo con Severus Sanape y Lily Evans terminó con Evan Rosier.

Snape no era realmente malo, si omitimos el gesto desagradable que solía plantar todo el tiempo. La poción estuvo casi de inmediato, y quizá fue sólo la imaginación de Sirius, pero pudo ver que el imbécil le sonreía a Lupin. Nina Zabini era de las pocas slytherin que agradaba a James, ninguno habló mucho, simplemente hicieron la poción sin interactuar más de lo necesario. Sirius y Peter lo arruinaron casi desde el inicio.

Sin embargo, fue la mesa de Evans y Rosier la que mantenía a los otros pendientes. Rosier era de los estúpidos que siempre molestaba a Lily, llamándola sangre sucia y otros motes despectivos debido a su origen.

Remus fue el primero en descubrir lo que pasaba, James fue el último en recuperarse de la impresión.

Rosier hizo el trabajo de tan mala gana que, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de echar a perder la poción. Remus, que ya había hecho buenas migas con Evans, vigilaba que no hubiese ningún ingredientes te que afectara a Lily, Snape a su lado se mantenía igual, rechinando los dientes por lo que aquel gorila incompetente hacía pasar a Lily.

Y si la explosión no fue suficiente, el grito de Lily atrajó la atención de la clase.

—¡Así que ni vivir once años en una familia de magos te permite saber la diferencia entre una flor del Nilo y un Narciso!

Aquella respuesta provocó la ofensa de los Slytherin, mas el resto de la clase rió.

—No es dónde haya nacido, Evan es incapaz de distinguir un pato y un elefante —dijo Marlene McKinnon.

—Es la endogamia—secundó Sirius.

—Ya está bien—intervino Slughorn.

Marlene y Sirius susurraban palabras de aliento para Lily, Remus sonreía mirando a esa chica tan amable, sacando a relucir su capacidad de defenderse, de ser dura cuando era necesario. James no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La estaba mirando por primera vez, esa aura rojiza que emanaba fuerza e independencia, le recordaba al sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que escapó de su madre para intentar montar una escoba, sabía que algo saldría mal de su hazaña, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para que le importara.

Esa noche, durante la cena en el gran comedor, Lily y Remus charlaban sobre hacer música rodando piedras. "Cosas de muggles" dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación, pero acotando que Lupin había hecho buena amistad con Evans.

James pasó tres días en la biblioteca buscando cómo hacer música rodando piedras, hasta que al fin se rindió y preguntó a Remus.

— _The Rolling stones_ , no es un hechizo es un grupo de música muggle.

—¿Los muggles tienen grupos de música?

—Claro que tienen grupos de música —replicó Remus.

Sirius que estaba jugando snap explosivo con Peter se mostró interesado. Esa tarde Remus les habló sobre The Beatles, David Bowie, The Rolling stones y Pink Floyd.

—Debo escucharlos Remus, lo necesito para conquistar a Lily —dijo James sin pararse a pensarlo.

—¿Evans? ¿Te gusta Lily Evans? —preguntó Sirius con desaprobación.

James, que hasta entonces no había sabido reconocer su interés por la pelirroja lo supo y lo confirmó de inmediato.

—Sí, me gusta Evans.


	4. Chapter 4

1972

* * *

—Anda, Lupin. Un baño en el lago no le hace mal a nadie.

—Sirius —dijo muy lentamente su nombre—, es medianoche, tengo que terminar este ensayo y ya te dije que no sé nadar.

La última parte era mentira, Remus sabía nadar muy bien, desde pequeño lo había hecho en un lago cerca de su casa. Sin embargo, lo que le detenía, lo único que le detenía en realidad, eran las cicatrices. De todas las lunas violentas por las que había pasado. Cicatrices que un monstruo le había hecho cuando era sólo un niño, y las que él mismo se provocaba en arranques de odio sin control.

—¿Podrías sólo acompañarnos? —preguntó Peter.

—Te ayudaré mañana temprano con el ensayo —intervino James.

—Por favor—remató Sirius con esa expresión de Chucho abandonado.

Había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la peor decisión que había tomado. A la orilla del lago sus amigos confabularon en un ataque de cosquillas a Remus mientras Sirius le sacaba la ropa.

—No, he dicho que paren.

Pero fue tarde. La camisa estaba en manos de Sirius y las miradas sobre su torso desnudo. Remus fue consciente del cambio en el brillo de los ojos de James y Sirius. El primero se transformó en preocupación, el segundo en ira.

—¿Qué demo…?

—¿Quién te hizo eso? Responde Lupin.

Remus tomó su ropa, se puso de pie y encaminó su marcha al castillo sin mirar a los otros. Con fuerza se mordió el interior de la mejilla, la furia que manifestó Sirius era sólo el augurio de lo que le esperaba: miradas de asco, movimientos medidos, se alejaron poco a poco. Y él se quedaría solo.

No debería dolerle, debería de haberlo sabido, de estarlo esperando. A su corta edad, Remus Lupin había aprendido a recoger los pedazos de su ser y alejarse con una sonrisa amable. "¡Qué más da!" piensa mientras entra a la habitación, comienza a arreglar su baúl, ninguno de ellos es tonto, ya habrían ido con Dumbledore y éste, con una expresión de culpa que Remus no cree merecer, le dirá que todo fue un error, que lo mejor será que regrese a casa.

La puerta se abre de golpe, el aire entra en la habitación y Remus no necesita voltear para saber quién ha entrado, sólo una persona es capaz de provocar tal desastre con su mera presencia.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué coño fue eso? —Remus guarda silencio, omitiendo el hecho de que Sirius arde de rabia, pero qué puede decir, nada es lo suficientemente bueno para disculpar su existencia—. Remus, ¿tus padres te hicieron eso? Como aquella vez hace un año.

Remus lo mira extrañado, sus padres son las personas más pacientes y amorosas que podrían existir. ¿De qué demonios habla Sirius?

Pero Sirius recuerda. Recuerda esa noche húmeda de febrero, Remus había faltado a clases durante dos días, cuando James preguntó por él, recibieron una mirada de censura seguida de respuestas evasivas. James convenció a Peter e intentó hacer lo mismo con Sirius para que durmiera.

—Le preguntaste a Dumbledore, él te dijo que te calmaras, debería escucharle.

—Remus dijo que su mamá estaba muy enferma —intervino Peter—. Quizá empeoró.

—Pero nunca falta más de un día a clases.

—Sirius, puede que tu madre no sea tan importante para ti, pero el resto no pensaría en volver a clases si algo le pasa a nuestra madre.

James y Peter durmieron esa noche, Sirius no. Sirius esperó y, a las dos de la mañana la puerta se abrió lentamente, la cabeza de Lupin se asomó revisando cada cama, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius por un par de segundos antes de que bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Tú madre está bien?

—Eh… sí, está mucho mejor.

Su caminar era lento, cuidadoso, su cuerpo temblaba de manera casi imperceptible, su rostro lucía tan afligido que Sirius tuvo que resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. Los Black no dan abrazos.

El resto de la noche, Sirius no durmió, simplemente miró por la ventana, buscó las constelaciones que conocía, se embelesó con la Luna, sin saber, que un año después la miraría con desprecio por ser la causante del dolor al ser más puro que Sirius conocía. Y sobre todo, miró a Remus, deseó saber Legeremancia y saber qué había tras esos ojos de miel. Fue entonces cuando la vio, aquella cicatriz recién formada en su cuello, los moretones en sus muñecas, los mismos que alguna vez se ganó él mismo; antes de notarlo, Sirius Orión Black pasaba los dedos sobre el cabello de arena de su amigo y se prometía no permitir que nadie volviera a dañarle de ese modo.

—Mis padres no me tocaron, ni lo han hecho nunca —declaró Remus.

—Entonces cómo te hiciste aquellas cicatrices, o los moretones. Explícame ¿por qué es necesario que vayas cada mes a casa?

—Basta Sirius.

Pero Sirius no se detuvo, las lágrimas brotaron de parte de Remus, pero Sirius continuó:

—¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¡Es eso! ¿No puedes confiar en mí?

—¡No, Sirius, no puedo!

—Yo nunca me iría, Rem.

—No lo sabes.

Sirius se rió, una risa ahogada, teatral, perversa. Era absurdo que Remus temiera no ser aceptado, cuando él había aceptado a Sirius y toda su sangre Black sin preguntar, sin juzgar, estuvo ahí para él con los vociferadores, con su hermano en Slytherin, con las burlas de sus primas, con los libros de artes oscuras. Remus nunca se fue.

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un James blanco y un tembloroso Peter. Ambos se mantuvieron cautelosos al notar la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Resmus y Sirius, muy rápidamente aprendieron que esas peleas eran las más silenciosas, —no había insultos ni hechizos—, pero también las más peligrosas —Sirius se batía en duelo con cualquiera se pusiera en su camino, hasta llegar a la enfermería, Remus a penas y comía o hablaba.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era demasiado importante saber si las sospechas de James eran reales.

—Remus —susurró James, rompiendo el hechizo en el que se encontraban sus amigos—, esas cicatrices, tus cambios de humor, tus faltas recurrentes…

—Tu comida casi cruda —añadió Peter.

—Todo es alrededor de la Luna llena.

Los hombros de Remus cayeron, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta sin encontrar el camino.

—¿Hombre lobo? —Fue Sirius, cómo no, el que se atrevió a preguntarlo—. ¿Eres un jodido hombre lobo?

Sus piernas se doblaron, cayó ante ellos pidiendo un perdón que nunca le darían, pues para sus tres amigos no había necesidad de ello.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Peter el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a Remus y sin dejar de temblar rozó su mano.

—¿Cómo fue?

Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Remus habló de ello. Tenía siete años, estaba de vacaciones con sus padres por un trabajo que su padre tenía del Ministerio, Remus se alejó de su madre adentrándose en el bosque para explorar, camino hasta perder el sendero y lo siguiente que recuerda es el dolor. Dolor que le recorría como fuego en la sangre, dolor que quemaba, cortaba, rompía, destrozaba. Llanto de su madre, la mirada preocupada de su madre, las cortinas siempre cerradas, el hambre voraz que lo consumía, los susurros en la habitación de al lado que él escuchaba perfectamente. "No es un monstruo, es mi hijo" gemía su madre; "Nadie lo aceptará, Hope, con los muggles es muy peligroso, con los magos será siempre rechazado".

—Esas son estupideces —dijo James— como la pureza de la sangre, ¿verdad, Sirius?

Sirius no respondió, se había mantenido en absoluto silencio mirando por la ventana, la noche despejada le permitía apreciar la magnificencia de la Luna. Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que era hermosa.

—Joder, tengo un amigo hombre-lobo —murmuró Peter emocionado.

Los mofletes rojizos del chico lograron una débil sonrisa en Remus. Amigo. Peter lo había llamado amigo aún después de saber lo que era.

—No tienen que seguir conmigo si no lo quieren.

—¿De qué hablas? Es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, Rem. Eres de mis mejores amigos y, que tengas esto… ese pequeño problema…

—¡Peludo! —terminó Peter.

—¡Eso! Que tengas un pequeño problema peludo, no va a lograr que te deshagas de nosotros, pero qué clase de personas te has creído que somos.

—Yo… gracias —susurró Remus—. No lo merezco, sé que soy una abominaci…

Sirius salió de la habitación cortando las palabras de Remus, la furia emanaba de él que, incluso James le cedió el paso sin intervenir. Dos de tres, pensó Remus. Ojalá ese que se fue, no le doliera tanto como lo hacía. Que Peter y James lo aceptaran parecía un sueño, pero que Sirius también lo hiciera, sería el paraíso, desgraciadamente, el monstruo que era no lo merecía y lo sabía.

Sirius no le habló durante toda la semana a Remus, éste se sentía aliviado del mero hecho que su secreto no fuera revelado. James estaba inquieto por ver a dos de sus personas favoritas evitarse de ese modo.

—Eres imbécil o qué, Black.

Ambos sabían que la cosa se ponía seria cuando James lo llamaba por su apellido, pero ese era un asunto serio, había dejado pasar los días pensando que ellos lo arreglarían solos; sin embargo, sólo había visto como Remus dejaba de comer y Sirius se alejaba a ese rincón de su mente que parecía ser su único lado oscuro.

—Quítate del camino.

—¿Eso es una orden? Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa si te viera ahora mismo, dándole la espalda a tu amigo, sólo por…

—Tú no tienes idea de nada, Potter, de nada —susurró Sirius amenazante—. No le temo a Remus, no lo odio, no… ¿Acaso lo viste, Potter? Las heridas, maldita sea, todas las cicatrices que tenía, los moretones, ahora entiendes por qué sangra a veces, entiendes porque odia los abrazos o el contacto físico en general. Cada vez que le daba una palmada, le hacía daño, cada vez que lo llevamos a volar, probablemente estaba demasiado cansado…

—Creo que Remus encontraría muy ofensivo que lo consideraras tan débil, Sirius. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No dejó de pensar en algo que pueda hacer y no encuentro nada. Remus Lupin, es la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conocido, así que no vuelvas a subestimarlo.

—Odio verlo así. El sólo mirarlo me frustra, por qué no puedo hacer nada por él. Yo estaría dispuesto a aceptar ese dolor, él no se lo merece.

—No puedes hacerlo, coño, sólo puedes estar a su lado, deja de provocarle más dolor con este jodido berrinche tuyo.

James podía hablar como un guarro, para disfrazar la bondad en sus palabras.

Esa noche, Remus encontró un chocolate en su almohada y un chico de doce años, con ojos esquivos y sonrisa perruna, que por segunda vez habría deseado dar su vida por él.


End file.
